The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a starting state of an engine, and more particularly to an apparatus for detecting the starting state of the engine at an inspection line of a factory and the like.
At the inspection line of the factory and the like, if an inspector starts an engine by mistake during inspection of a motor vehicle and the motor vehicle starts running, an inspection apparatus and the motor vehicle to be inspected may be damaged or the inspectors may be injured.
To prevent the occurence of the above accidents due to the careless operation of the inspector, a stopper may be used for the motor vehicle which prevents the motor vehicle from running even in response to the start of the engine.
However, the above-mentioned stopper may not be able to be used for all types of motor vehicles due to its structual difficulties, and an automatic type stopper requires a large number of instruments and so forth. Therefore, the prevention of the above-described accidents is still, in most part, depending on intensive care by the inspector.